


Clear as day

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderplay, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya hadn't even put his phone back into his pocket before he got a reply:</p>
<p>> need to show you something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write Haikyuu smut for a while now and this is the first time I've been happy with the result.  
> Also thank you to [jasmemes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmemes) for beta-reading!

Noya's phone buzzed during lunch, almost lost in the din of the classroom. Beside him, Tanaka was busy perfecting his paper airplane technique and talking at length about what he had for dinner last night.

"So I started wondering, you know how some people just add their curry into the rice little by little?"

"Yeah?"

"And some people just dump a whoooole bunch--"

He kept talking, but something had caught Noya’s attention - the new message light on his phone was blinking rather incessantly, accompanied by an urgent buzzing.

"And, what if that like, SAYS something about them, you know? What about you Noya, do you go all the way or--"

Not listening, he flipped open his phone.

> Can you come to the bathroom by the gym?

Asahi was always so polite, even in his text messages.

"Yuu?" Came Tanaka's voice from somewhere.

"Uh... Sorry man, I need to go do something." Noya said over his shoulder before bolting from his chair. He walked down the hallways with as fast a speed as he could manage without actually running.

At the stairs, he paused, smirking, and fired off a quick text back

> wut is so urgent???

He hadn't even put his phone back into his pocket before he got a reply

> need to show you something

Okay, now he was REALLY intrigued. Dodging people, he ran down the staircase one, two, three times, out the door and outside, swerving around into the Clubs wing. Here he stopped, took a deep breath, and composed himself. The trick was to look as though nothing was happening, that he wasn't about to go meet his boyfriend in a toilet stall. He approached the bathroom casually, looking almost bored, but making sure he heard the door close behind him.

Asahi was easy to spot; Noya saw his shoes under the door but knocked just in case.

"So... you wanted me, here I am. What's up?" He asked when they stood facing each other side by side, only a few inches of space between them in the stall.

"Well... um... How do I even start.... uh..." Asahi stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "First of all, you have to promise... promise you won't laugh."

Noya pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. They've done things in bathrooms before, and supply closets and locker rooms and the clubhouse... he couldn't fathom why Asahi would be nervous about it now. But, he heard the quiet fumbling of hands, the sound of a zipper, fabric sliding down just a little, and ---

His eyes went wide. At first when he saw the smallest peek of lace at the opening of Asahi's pants, it must've been some mistake, but...

But there they were, striped white and baby blue, with some embroidered mascot smiling back at him. Noya's heart began to beat faster in his chest, he took a shallow breath in, this...

"I... ah... I know it's weird, I just... wanted to..t-try... sorry..." Asahi started, his voice hushed, cheeks getting redder and redder, teeth biting lower lip.  
Slowly, the libero shook his head. "No, I... I love it." Noya took a step closer, even as he saw the other try to hide his face, look down. "I love it and I love you, I promise." He said, words punctuating kiss after kiss. "All of you, Asahi. Even this. Especially this."

When he looked up, he spotted a shy smile making its way through Asahi's embarrassment, and grinned in return. Noya slipped one arm around his boyfriend's waist, closing the distance between them, just before his hand dove down, past the open trousers, feeling soft cotton and lace. He gave Asahi a few strokes through the fabric, committing to memory the strange mix of familiar and foreign things.  

"God, this is amazing..." He whispered, though a velvety gasp was his only reply. "Can I---" It wasn't often that he had to ask for permission, but this time he felt it was a good idea. When they started dating, Noya made it his foremost job to protect Asahi's glass heart no matter what, and that meant keeping it safe it from himself too.

He waited for a nod before sliding his hand in, feeling the same fabric against his knuckles now. Their gasps were almost simultaneous this time, Asahi's hands resting on Noya's shoulders, legs spread slightly as he braced himself against the metal wall of the bathroom stall. Noya started out slowly, finding his rhythm and positioning. He had to keep kissing Asahi to keep him quiet, swallowing his whimpers and moans. These bathrooms were not used much during lunch, but there was always the possibility that someone could walk in and hear them.

“How much time have we got?” He asked between one kiss and the next. Asahi reached around and pulled Noya’s cellphone from his back pocket; a quiet moan split his otherwise matter-of-fact tone. “Fifteen -- ahh! minutes…”

“Are you close?”

“Y-yeah… what about you, though?” He heard Asahi ask as he went down on his knees, pulling the striped underwear down a little more.

Not for the first time, Noya became increasingly aware of his own growing erection, but as it was, there was no time for that; as much as he relished thinking of all the things it could lead to, it would have to wait.

“Oh, don’t you worry about me,” he flashed his signature grin, mischievous and self-assured, just before wrapping his fingers around the base of Asahi’s cock and giving a few teasing licks to the head.   
“Nnnnn-Noya~” Karasuno’s ace whimpered, biting down on his lower lip. The sounds reaching his ears were magnificent, he could bask in them forever, that soft rumble forming itself into his name.  He closed his eyes and took Asahi into his mouth, trying to stick to his rhythm from before, matching up the movements of his head and arm.

The act itself, Noya realized distantly, was not entirely new; they had done this, too, before. He couldn’t quite understand how one single item of clothing could turn everything on its head in such a fantastic way - something about it, in a way he couldn’t understand, felt like a door opening, or a view opening up. It was if he had to think about it, inspiring. He didn’t spend too long thinking about the greater societal implications of the fact that his boyfriend was wearing girls’ underwear and he was currently sucking his cock in a school bathroom, though. Noya was busy doing other things.

“I… I’m almost… nnngghhh--” Asahi said through gritted teeth, although Noya didn’t stop. He felt the twitch of muscles, a tension and release, and a low moan that nobody had bothered to hide. He loved watching Asahi’s face when he came; it was radiant, like the mid-morning sun on a day when you have nothing but free time The possibility of being discovered felt far away, an improbable chance blotted out by that glow. Noya let out a satisfied breath through his nose, spat into the toilet, and got up. He stood on the tips of his toes to give Asahi’s rough lower jaw a small kiss before tucking him back into his underwear.   
  
For a few moments, they stood in a soft silence, Noya nestling close in his boyfriend’s arms. He knew there was at least a few minutes left before they had to leave, separately, back to their respective classrooms. Asahi leaned his head down and whispered something into his ear, and now it was Noya’s turn to blush.

\---

“Remember, the problems in chapter 7 are similar to the ones on your midterm, so study those if you’re having trouble!” The math teacher said just when the bell rang two days later, but Noya’s attention was fixed firmly on the words written across his screen:  
  
> pink polka dots w/ a little bow on the back

**Author's Note:**

> Gender non-conforming Asahi, pass it on guys!  
> Kudos/Comments are much loved as always <3


End file.
